


Man's Best Friend

by apple_pi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I used to have a dog like you," John grunted, shoving Rodney's arm three inches lower on his waist and trying to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

"I used to have a dog like you," John grunted, shoving Rodney's arm three inches lower on his waist and trying to breathe. Rodney burrowed into his back and left his arm where John had put it, but it tightened like a boa constrictor.

"Hm," Rodney said.

They lay still for a few minutes, and then Rodney moved again: he pulled his leg from between John's thighs and shifted slightly, pulling until John was mostly on his back. At that point Rodney oozed over somehow (it was amazing, like trying to watch the hour hand on a clock advance: impossible to see until it was too late) until he was draped over John, a heavy blanket of sleepy, slightly sweaty scientist with one knee perilously close to John's balls and his nose digging uncomfortably into John's ear.

"I had a lot of dogs when I was younger," John went on, craning his neck to dislodge Rodney's nose. "And there was this rule that held true for all of 'em." He pushed Rodney's knee firmly down and adjusted... things. "The bigger the dog was, the more sure it was that it was a lap dog."

Rodney wriggled and sighed into John's hair; there was a pause, then a furious, nasal snuffling as Rodney made complaining noises. "Your hair is a menace," he muttered, shifting yet again so that his nose was back in John's ear; now his chin was digging into John's shoulder, as well. "Are you comparing me to a mutt?"

John eased his shoulder down and felt himself starting to get sleepy. Rodney might be uncomfortable, awkward, heavy and furnace-like, but he did have certain sleep-inducing qualities. (The quality of the blowjob earlier, for instance. His warmth, for another; although he was, in fact, _too_ warm, it was soporific.)

"You're smarter than most of the dogs I had," John murmured. He let his eyes sag closed, and even Rodney's outraged sniff, right in his ear, couldn't keep him from smiling... or falling asleep.


End file.
